Dreams
by JordanCullen72
Summary: A series of nightmares plague Buffy which nearly gets her killed one night while on patrol.


Title: Dreams

Rating: T(To be safe)

Summary: A series of nightmares plague Buffy which nearly gets her killed one night while on patrol.

Chapter 1

As our story begins, Buffy is laying in her bed at home dreaming. Her limbs jerked in anticipation as her dream slowly became a nightmare.

_She was out patrolling when she was caught by surprise by three vampires. She sighed as she pulled out her stake. "Come on, You Guys. Do you really think you can beat me? I am the Slayer." She boasted as one of them raced forward. With a snide grin, she managed to somersault over him and easily dust him. "Nice try, but not good enough."_

"_Good job, Buffy." Her Watcher, Rupert Giles said, shooting her a grin._

_Buffy returned the smile quickly before being attacked by the remaining vampires. She cart wheeled out of the way so she didn't see another attack Giles until after she finished dusting the others. She glanced over and noticed Giles had disappeared. "Giles?" She asked and began searching for him. She couldn't find him so she headed home. _

_An hour later while she was getting ready for bed, their was a knock on her bedroom window. She glanced over at her window and spotted Angel. He looked upset so she hurried over to the window and opened it. "What's wrong?" She quickly asked him._

_Before he could answer, someone behind him snapped his neck quickly killing him. Buffy gasped in horror as she looked to see who had done this. She was devastated to see Giles. "No…." She whimpered softly. "Oh God. Please no."_

"_You can't save me, Buffy." Giles said as he vamped out._

_Buffy screamed as she bolted awake. "Oh my God!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to calm down, but it wasn't working._

_(Opening Credits if this was a true episode)_

_She got on her phone which was on her side table next to her bed and dialed her Watcher's phone number. She needed to hear his voice just then to make sure he was all right._

_Giles was also at home and barely awake when he answered his phone. "Hello?" He sleepily said. Hearing soft sobs, he immediately woke up and looked worried as he asked, "Buffy? You all right?"_

_Buffy forced herself to calm down before asking, "Are you?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine. Why?" His concern for his Slayer deepened. "Buffy, is your mother there?" He was trying to remember if Joyce was away due to work._

"_She's….uh….out of town for an exhibit." Buffy said, gasping for breath._

_Giles sighed worriedly and said, "I'm on my way over there. Hang on, all right?" He heard what he thought was an okay and hung up the phone. He quickly changed his clothes and left his apartment. _

_Buffy was down stairs and in the living room. She had been crying as she waited for him to arrive. When he knocked on the door, she was quick to hurry to the door and fling it open. _

_Giles shot her a worried look just mere seconds before she hugged him tight. "It's all right. I'm fine." He softly said to her as he returned the embrace. He felt her badly shaking so he hugged her tighter. Still holding her, he led her over to the couch and they sat down side by side. _

_Buffy sniffled as she slowly calmed down. She glanced to him helplessly as she clung to him crying._

_Giles made sure she had fully calmed down before breaking away slightly. "Want to talk about it?" He asked her in a soft tone._

"_I had a nightmare that I lost you." Buffy said to him with a soft sigh._

_Giles also let out a soft sigh as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh my God." He muttered. "Buffy, I am fine. I am here." He was trying to reassure his Slayer. _

_After they talked for awhile longer, he managed to talk her into going back to bed after promising he would stay there the rest of the night with her. After she fell asleep, Giles descended the stairs and chose to sleep on the couch. He was relieved she slept the rest of the night nightmare-free. He made a silent promise to himself he would talk more to her in the morning since it was a weekend._


End file.
